Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas
Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas is a special holiday film. Summary Thomas and his friends discover door each representing a different traditional holiday. But when Thomas discovers the mysterious Halloween Town, he finds himself on the verge of being turned into another creature of Halloween. Now, it's up to Twilight, Ryan and their friends to save Thomas before his change become perminant and when he gets captured by Oogie Boogie, who is working for Timothy the Ghost Engine. Plot Thomas Finds the Holiday Doors Thomas is puffing along the track towards Japan to see Miko Nakadai and Hiro Harmada. But he finds himself in a big forest. He looks around. And finds that the doors each represent a different traditional holiday, such as Christmas, Easter, Halloween and so on. He soon finds one shaped like a pumpkin. Thomas then goes to tell Twilight and Ryan. Thomas Discovers Halloween Town Thomas brings Ryan and Twilight to a forest where the Holiday doors are. He opens the one shaped like a pumpkin. Ryan asks Thomas if that is a good idea. Thomas says of course and asks him what's the worst that could happen. Thomas goes through the door. But he soon finds himself plunging into shere darkness. Ryan and Twilight are shocked and run to get help. Thomas hits the ground at the bottom. Thomas then looks at the sign saying Halloween Town. Thomas puffs past the sign and into a graveyard. During the song sequence of This is Halloween He gets scared by the creatures who inhabit it. Thomas becomes frightened by skeletons, monsters, ghosts, gouls and vampires he sees. The creatures take him to the foutain and he sees Jack Skellington rise from it. Thomas first of all thinks that Jack is going to hurt him. Jack says that he's not going to hurt Thomas. Thomas asks Jack why everyone in Halloween Town is scaring him. Jack says that it's what they do every Halloween. But Thomas suddenly sees one of his buffers turning dark blue. Meanwhile Ryan and Twilight are still running. They open a portal and arrive at the Autobot base. Ryan says to Ratchet that he and Twilght have something to tell their friends. Ratchet asks them what they have to say. Ryan says that he, Twilight and Thomas are walking in the woods. And that they found doors each representing a different holiday. Thomas went into the door that looks like a pumpkin. And he fell into the hole. Ryan uses his communicator for some coordinates. When he does, Ratchet enters them. Ryan and the others goes through the Groundbridge. They soon arrive at the very same place Thomas found the doors. Ryan finds the Halloween door. He opens it and Optimus peers inside. Ryan asks Optimus what he sees. Optimus says that all he see is darkness. Ryan throws a light down the hole to light it up. Ryan thinks how deep does it go. Optimus slowly steps inside but trips and almost falls in. Crash grabs Optimus to save him. Arcee then grabs Crash before he falls in too. Ryan then grabs Arcee. Everyone starts pulling, Ultra Magnus at the back. Ryan tells Ultra Magnus to hang on. But Optimus is too heavy and pulls the rest of the gang into the hole with him. They hit the floor at the bottom. Crash asks if everyone is ok. Twilight says she's fine. Crash says everyone else is ok. Bumblebee gets up rubbing his head gasket. Ryan says how lucky that they survived. Rainbow Dash gets up. Ryan looks at the sign and tells the others that they're in Halloween Town. The others follow him into the graveyard. Meanwhile, in Halloween Town, Thomas is with Jack. Thomas then starts to feel woosy. Jack says that Thomas should see a doctor. Thomas asks him who. Jack says Dr. Finkelstein. Thomas follows Jack to Dr. Finkelstein. Jack tells him about Thomas' problem. Trivia *Evil Trixie and many other villains will guest star in this film. *Thomas (Regular Show), Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will be good guest stars in this film. *The clones of Den and Dart will be in this film. *Ryan F-Freeman will do the prologue in this film. *Diesel 10 and Dreadwing will be bad guest stars in this film. *Principle Cinch will be mentioned in the film. *Ryan will have visions in this film. *Knock Out will help Ryan, Crash and his friends in this film. Scenes *Thomas Finds the Holiday Doors *Thomas Discovers Halloween Town * * * * *Timothy Meets Thomas * * * * Songs *This is Halloween *Kidnap the OpThommy Prime *The Oogie Boogie Song *The Sith Inator Song *Under My Spell (sung by Timothy only) *What's This? *Welcome to the Show *Battle of the Bands (sung by Trixie, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna) *Strongarm's Lullaby *Stop the Bats *Awesome as I wanna be *Under Our Spell *Life Is a Runway *Sally's Song *Making Christmas * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan